After the blast
by ArraMidnight
Summary: For John the bomb exploded and everything changed. He finds himself thrown into yet another mystery, one he doesn't know how to solve. Will probably have a little splash of JohnxSherlock later in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It took me approximately ten seconds to react from the initial shock of being thrown backwards and colliding rather harshly with a wall. At ten seconds every ounce of field training I had to kick in with vengeance. Nine, I regained myself enough to move even the smallest amount. Eight I managed to throw my body sideways and at seven I found a doorknob to pull myself from the ground. Six seconds to take in the utterly destroyed walls that now lay crumpling around me. Five, my brain catches up to the situation and I realize my flatmate, my friend is nowhere in sight. Four I can feel every injury I have ever sustained resurfacing, the limp I know I shouldn't have holds me back. Three seconds I move with far to little speed across the mind field of shrapnel. Two and I knew exactly what must have happened. Before I could think, one I hit the freezing water.

I had no idea what I was going to do when I got under the layer of dust on the surface of the water, I truly didn't know if he was in here, or if finding him would even be worth it, but I knew that I would never forgive myself if I did at least try! I was a doctor, if I could save a life I always would try, especially for a friend...The closest friend I had found in a long time. With the lights above out I could see nothing in any direction, all I had to find my way was the feeling of the wall against my fingers and hopefully enough breath to dive deeper into the water. Just hold on ...I pushed off the side and letting my body touch the bottom swimming quickly with my hands out stretched...Please hold on...Please let me find something.

The murky water was closing in on me, my breath running out with every movement and I knew that I had no option but to surface or risk drowning, which wouldn't help either of us. I tread water attempting to avoid the many chunks of metal all around me when I managed to break through to the cold night above. Plaster dust clouded the water creating a filmy barrier between my gaze and anything that was floating below. I took in deep breath, suddenly aware of how much my body ached and strangely grateful for the numbness that was spreading through me thanks to my lack of motion in the icy water. God damn it Sherlock! Where...Red! I could just make it out a few feet away from where I was as I hated to think it, blood always meant that a person wasn't far away, like a red flag in the expanse of gray all around us. Adrenaline kicked in, there was no pain anymore, no feeling at all, but at least at this moment I had hope of us both getting out of here alive.

Deep breath and dive. Once under the water I couldn't follow the blood, but I knew that if he was unconscious and hadn't yet floated to the surface that meant something was keeping him from doing so, I would most definitely find him on the bottom of the pool. My hands hit the rough ground guiding me. Thank god! I felt bad grabbing his hair, but I hoped he would rather lose a chunk of hair than die, of course knowing him he would say I shouldn't have. I ran my hands down the length of his body, there was something keeping him down here, I had to find it and fast before I ran out of air and we both ran out of time. I tried to pull him, he caught, so I pulled harder clothing, like hair, wouldn't be a big loss in the long run. I felt the fibers tear away allowing me to drag with me.

I pressed my friend against me, another person weighing me down made the ascent to the air feel like it was taking an eternity. I gasped, sputtering and coughing consciously aware of Sherlock's limpness in my arms, there wasn't any breath against my neck. It took everything I had to force him out of the water and scrap my way to solid ground beside him. Come on John, I snapped at myself, you know what your doing just react faster! Breathing, CPR. I couldn't feel his breath on my face as I leaned down hovering over his mouth. I pressed my mouth to his bluing ones startled by how embarrassed I felt, I have done this many times over and yet...Focus!

Two breaths into his mouth.

No reaction.

Press down two inches between the nipples thirty times and back to the breathing. I repeated the steps in my head, thinking only of the plastic dummy I had learned this procedure on. Again on the chest, thirty compressions, and...

Coughing!

I collapsed against the cement floor, ignoring the rubble that stabbed into my back and the fact the pain had suddenly returned to every inch of body. My lungs burned horribly, oh holy crap there goes any energy I had mustered. Blackness crept into the edge of vision and I reached my hand out, under my grasp I could feel his arm moving slightly. Hes alive, at least as much as I am, we both made it...Thank god...

"Oh its good to see you coming around." A voice said cheerfully from somewhere outside my peripheral vision. "You took a hell of a beating John, you should be grateful to hear you didn't even break anything." I forced my head up permitting myself a better view of the room I was laying in. A hospital, obviously that was what I needed, I wasn't really sure how it was I had gotten here though as I hadn't called an ambulance, stupidly the thought had not even crossed my mind...Sarah came to the head of the bed checking the IV situated in my arm.

"How long have I been out?" I asked testing my wrists and ankles for the pain I had been in before passing out.

"Not terribly long considering the fact that you were evidentially blown up!" She said throwing her hands up.

"Yeah I kinda was, but thats a long..."

"About two hours. You came in around than, the EMTs didn't think you had been out that long when they arrived, probably only a half hour tops. Your lucky they got there so fast, honestly you were soaking wet and its like 0 degrees outside!" She said exasperatedly. "What made you get in the pool? Did you get thrown there by the blast? What the hell were you doing by a pool in the winter any..."

"I wasn't thrown in the pool I jumped in."

"You jumped! What the bloody hell made you do that?"

" Sherlock was thrown into the water not me."

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah I gave him CPR cause he wasn't breathing, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just...John I don't think your remembering that correctly." She said placing a reassuring hand over my wrist.

"No, I know exactly what happened, why would you say that Sarah?" Panic was bubbling in my chest, when someone looks at you like that its never a good thing, her eyes had the look doctors always gave their patients, one I obviously knew so well, it said I'm sorry.

"Sherlock wasn't with you when the ambulance found you by the pool John, you were alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"That can't be right!" I jumped up disregarding the machines and needles that were still very much attached to my body.

"Sit back this instance John!" She pushed back on my chest rather harder than I suspected she would if I had been any other patient.

"But he was with me, I remember Sarah I preformed CPR on him after he fell into the pool!"

"Which would explain why you were in there..."

"I have to talk to the people that picked me up!" She had to understand that this was serious to me! Why would I just lie about someone being with me!

"I'll see what I can do for you, just sit back, you were in an explosion you bloody idiot! You have bruised bones, mild head trauma and internal bleeding. I don't want you...No I can't let you move from this bed, just stay down!" She said with such finality that I almost didn't want to disagree with her. I sank back defeated, it was no use, I wasn't getting anything done with her hovering over me...Not that I didn't appreciate the concern. She sighed and smiled a little. "Okay I get your freaking out internally at the moment, I'll go talk to the blokes that brought you in and see if they can point us in the right direction." She ran her fingers up my arm and squeezed my shoulder softly. "Calm down, I know theres a reasonable explanation to all this. Maybe he got up and left, you never can be sure with him." I ignored the slightly insulting way she had said that and let out a breath. She was right obviously, knowing Sherlock, which I liked to think I did...At least a little bit...He came too and proceeded to run off after Moriarty completely disregarding, or rather I should say, not realizing the fact that this might worry me. I looked over the side table next to my bed, my cellphone! Apparently it was magically still in working order after the whole ordeal, as the light was still on.

Thank god!

I picked it up, no new texts there. Hm, that was strange that he wouldn't have already contacted me annoyingly large amounts of times. But if he was distracted he honestly could disappear for ages. I flipped through my contacts and punched in an S. clicking down to his name. Send. It began to ring. He'd answer if he could, I mean its not like he had any semblance of tact that would keep him from answering a phone, even mid-conversation with another person...

The phone went to voice mail, shit!

That meant he was either fully engrossed in something, or in a dangerous enough place that he couldn't get to or had lost his phone. I sent a text telling him to get in contact with me and resolved that this was all I could do, at least for now until I could get out of the hospital. Nerves settled into the pit of my stomach, calm the bloody hell down John, just calm down...

"Definitively there was no one with you when the ambulance found you by the pool. Though one of them did think he remembered seeing blood near you that couldn't have come from you because of its location, that would have indicated that someone else had recently been laying next to you." Sarah said twisting her hair up into a bun as she dropped down onto the edge of the bed. "So you weren't crazy after all, which is helpful, it appears Sherlock was indeed with you at some point."

"I knew that much, but thanks for clarifying for me that I'm not totally out of my mind. He's not answering his phone either, which just means I still don't know where he is, but have a slightly better time line. Thanks so much for trying Sarah." I said smiling as best I could. I really needed to get back to my flat, with any luck he would simply be there, probably injured and not paying attention to the fact that he should have been looked at by a doctor, but at least that would mean that he was somewhere within my grasp.

"Your welcome. I'm just concerned. I mean you were pretty banged up, I can imagine if he was there that we should be concerned about him. Look can I get you anything? Its my break so I could grab take out or something for you, you should try to eat."

"Sure that would be great. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." She pecked my cheek lightly before leaving the room. Sorry Sarah, but my gut told me I couldn't just sit here. I expertly removed the IV from my arm and checked the chart at the foot of my bed. I wasn't in the best shape of my life, but I had seen worst in my day. At least I knew I could make it back home and around the city if need be.

Nobody in the hospital paid me much attention as I headed through the hallways, as someone they worked with they obviously assumed I wouldn't be leaving without being told I could. Even though, of course, I was still wearing hospital grab and a coat, but I guess they all just decided to turn a blind eye. For that I was eternally grateful. I walked through the sliding double doors into the freezing night air, oh for the love of! Sarah was very right about the weather, it really wasn't going to be a pleasant time getting home in a hospital gown! I looked down at my phone again, still nothing from Sherlock, my only hope was home, beyond that...Well I would think of that once I got there, and probably I wouldn't even have to after that anyway. I pulled my coat closer around me to keep the cold from eating away at my bare skin as I started to walk down the street to the other side of the hospital where I knew I could find a cab. A feeling of unease didn't seem to leave me, not since the moment that the bomb had gone off. No matter what I couldn't be sure that I was really safe from the person who had hurt me, and to make it worst I couldn't find one of the only people who I considered a friend these days. I closed my eyes rubbing my hand through my hair nervously, I had to get off the streets faster, all I was doing was giving myself a panic attack.

"Hey you!" I snapped around breath catching in my throat, I could feel my chest tighten even before my brain could process what I was seeing. "If your gonna run away like a moron off into the night with no plan, could I at least drive you back to your flat?" Sarah held opened the passengers side door of her car with a half smile. "Are you gonna just stare at me with that deer in the head lights look, or are you getting in the car?"

"Oh Sarah you have no idea how much I appreciate this!" I slammed the door closed as I slipped into the amazingly warm car.

"So I'm guessing your flat is our first destination?" She asked starting down the street in a general direction.

"Yeah that seems like the right place to start off, I would think that would be the first place that he would go after he woke up."

"Sounds like a great idea."

We rounded the corner, there didn't seem to be any lights on in the house, but that didn't mean anything it wouldn't be the first time that I had come home to find him sitting despondently in the dark. I launched myself from the car quickly, I could hear Sarah's shoes clap against the pavement behind me as we both reached the stairs. My fingers shook violent with the lock, but found it was already undone, my chest loosened slightly, that was a good sign, though I suppose it could have been Mrs. Hudson...Please be here Sherlock, I won't know where to go next! I'm not you and I have no idea what to do in this type of situation! I fell into the living room stopping only momentarily to catch my breath enough to yell.

"Sherlock!" I turned towards the bedrooms to begin searching when...

"He's not here, I assume that means you don't know where he is? Hm, well thats rather inconvenient." I looked back into the living room, there was someone occupying one of the armchairs but it wasn't my flatmate. "You've looked better doctor." Mycroft Holmes smiled cordially.


End file.
